Prefabricated and partially-prefabricated cements are widely applied in building construction. However, the prefabricated and partially-prefabricated cements are pre-manufactured in factories and then transported to the site for installation by hoisting. During hoisting, the cement's position is adjusted to be coupled with a base. However, because of inaccuracy of artificial adjustment, the cement may not completely match with the base.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.